


You Belong Here, With Us

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Fields of Gold [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Bedside Vigils, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "He wants you here.Iwant you here. You belong here, with us."





	You Belong Here, With Us

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more drpepperony and while thinking about that this little scene ambushed me and demanded to be written. 300 words for 3 people. It fits.

"I should go."

"No." Pepper was just fast enough to take hold of Stephen's arm and hold him back before he could turn away. "Stay," she said. "Please."

For the first time in hours Stephen looked her into the eyes. His own were glassy with unshed tears, just like her own. "Pepper, I shouldn't…" he broke off, clearly unsure of how to continue. It broke her heart. "I shouldn't be here."

"Yes, you should. You're exactly where you're supposed to be." She carefully took his trembling right hand and swallowed hard as she realized just how fragile it felt between her own. Still holding eye contact she gently put his hand over Tony's ice-cold one before putting her own atop of his. "He wants you here. _I_ want you here. You belong here, with us."

"I'm the reason he's here." But he didn't try to escape. She took it as the victory it was.

"Yes. You're the reason he's still alive and fighting instead of lying dead in the morgue. You saved him out there, when he would have bled out in minutes without your help." She attempted a smile but knew that it came out like a grimace. It didn't matter. "You're going to stay here, with me, and when Tony wakes up again he'll see the two people he loves more than anything else in the world smiling at him. You wouldn't want to take that away from him, do you?" She carefully maneuvered herself around so that she could stand behind Stephen without losing her grip on his hand. She put her free hand around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. "You've belonged with us for a while now," she whispered into his ear and felt him shiver. "It's time for you to realize that."

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183099745491/you-belong-here-with-us)  
> 💞


End file.
